Behind That Face
by The Jaguar Kwami
Summary: Six is the bodyguard of Four, international superstar. They start going to Dauntless High where they meet the gang. Amar and Eric are twins and are a year younger than Six. Amar, Six and Eric are siblings. Will Four tell Six his feelings or will Six be first? (Adapted from The Awesome Geek 13's story. She's my sister!)
1. The Life of bodyguards

**CHAPTER 1**

 **AMAR'S POV**

"Trissy! Tris! Beatrice! Get up!" I yelled. HI! My name's Amar and Tris here is my older sister. She is also known as Six. Just to let you know. I have a yonger brother called Eric but I am older than him by 2 minutes. Speaking of the devil…

"It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

For me

And I'm feeling good

I'm feeling good" Eric sang really off pitch. That was my idiotic brother.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEP!

The three of us stopped and looked at each other.

"On the count of three," Tris yelled

"Three,"

"Two-" Tris ran as fast as she could out the door. By the way, she runs fast!

She was waiting for us at the front door of the accommodation of international superstar, Four. Me and my siblings are all bodyguards of Four. Today we start Divergent High. Me and Eric are not well known as much as Four and Six. So Me and Eric are going as our names but Six and Four are going to be called Tris and Tobias.

Then I hear the revving of Tris's Porsche 918 spyder. This is the hyrid of supercars. It is awesome! I have to hurry as Tris's driving could kill me if I come late. **(For all my NCIS fans, it's basically Ziva's driving)** Wish me luck!

 **This is a very short chapter as I could not be asked to write more as I need to read my fanfics.**

 **Peace out**

 **-The Dauntless Divergent**


	2. The Truth (Unable to live it down)

**CHAPTER 2**

 **FOUR'S POV**

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my system blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flag and dye my clothes

It's a revolution, I suppose

We're painted red to fit right in

Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my system blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my system blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

"Shut up!" I groaned. Tris sang the song of my worst nightmare…

Hands Up, you can hold your Hands Up... High!

Hey, how ya doin'? There's a party starting here!

Won't you come and join the ride cause we wanna get together?

Hey everybody, you'll be part of the gang

Gonna dance like crazy

So let's dance!

Keep it working let me see those moves!

Clap your hands!

And stamp your feet!

Come on!

Hands Up, you can hold your Hands Up, gotta put your hands up, come and hold your hands up...

High!

Hands Up, you can hold your Hands Up, gotta put your hands up, see if you can reach for the sky!

And that song of horror…

 _It's time for training and we're getting started - it's on, you know_

 _And we wanna see you whip and shout it - we rock, you roll_

 _They say, go slow_

 _And everything just stands so still_

 _We say, go go!_

 _We're ready for the fight, we know the drill_

 _Monday morning and we feel defeated, seems so long ago_

 _Tuesday's comin' we just keep on beatin'_

' _Til we're in our zone_

 _They say, go slow_

 _And everything just stands so still_

 _We say, go go!_

 _You're gonna see us rip into it_

 _We just jump up kick back whip around and spin_

 _And then we jump back, do it again_

 _Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go!_

 _Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again_

 _We just jump up kick back whip around and spin_

 _And then we jump back, do it again_

 _Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go!_

 _Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip_

 _Wednesday mornin' and we soon discover we gotta push our game_

 _We slept through Thursday just to get it over_

 _The whip's a day away!_

 _They say, go slow!_

 _And everything just stands so still_

 _We say, go go!_

 _You're gonna see us rip into it_

 _We just jump up kick back whip around and spin_

 _And then we jump back, do it again_

 _Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go!_

 _Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again_

 _We just jump up kick back whip around and spin_

 _And then we jump back, do it again_

 _Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go!_

 _Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip_ _Yeah! Yeah!_

 _They say, no no! but we don't wanna sit around no more_

 _We say, go go!_

 _You're gonna see us rip into it_

 _We just jump up kick back whip around and spin_

 _And then we jump back, do it again_

 _Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go!_

 _Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again_

 _We just jump up kick back whip around and spin_

 _And then we jump back, do it again_

 _Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go!_

 _Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip_

 _Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go!_

 _Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip_

 _(Jump up kick back whip around and spin)_

Mr tumble or Justin Fletcher was my worst nightmare. He is a CLOWN! Clowns are creepy as hell. Why are they so happy and those creepy smiles. I shiver at the thought of those smiles. I haven't watched Lego ninjago since the piracy series started. Who doesn't hate that? If you like that then you must have had the best childhood. I did too but I just hate ninjago and Mr tumble.

"FOUR! FOUR! TRIS IS MISSING!" I jump out of bed and get dressed as quick as lightning. Amar and Eric are downstairs wearing a massive smile on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh. Nothing. It's just that we have proven our theory that YOU LOVE TRIS!" they yelled

"Say it louder, why don't you." I say sarcastically.

"TOBIAS LOVES TRIS! TOBIAS LOVES TRIS!" At this, I picked them up in one hand dragged them to the slot. That slot was covered in custard pies.

"AGHHHHHHHHH! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT!" they screamed.

I went to my Lamborghini Huracan LP610-4. What? I know my cars. This has a 5.2 litre engine and mine is in navy blue. Tris's car was gone along with the twins. Thank goodness. Wait?! I don't know where Divergent high is. Help!

 **That was Chapter 2.**

 **Peace out**

 **-The Dauntless Divergent**


End file.
